


happy death day

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Kudos: 1





	happy death day

i bake a cake with a little something special for a special someone and the frosting has a little more sugar and the cakes got a little sour aftertaste but i think he will like it i drop my cake of at the house an wait for a scream i see mister joans gurgleing blood cluching his thorat and he must of ate my cake oh i forgot to say i add some cyanide for sweet revange looks like it worked now lets get him to my bakery hell probly not make a good pie but ill feed him to the dogs his bones ca be my new mixes he desreves it for doing what he did to my sister anywhy no one will miss him


End file.
